


Wonder

by kelex



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wonders what he could have done differently.  (Spoilers for <i>Meridian</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

I wonder if I could have changed things.

I know I couldn't have, because he doesn't listen. He never listens to me, the hardheaded little fuck. And look where it's got him now. 

But still wonder if I could have changed things by being there. If I could have talked him out of it. If I could have *sat* on him and kept him from going through that window. If I could have had him talk Quinn through it so I'd still have him here with me, instead of glowing wherever the hell it is he's glowing at.

I wonder if he knew I was there. That I wouldn't leave, that I'd have rather lost my commission and everything else rather than leave if there was even the smallest chance he knew I was there. 

I wonder if he cares. I wonder if he cares what we're doing down here while he's off playing with the other glowy people, and I wonder if he cares that…

That I've made myself the most miserable son of a bitch on the planet. 

That's what he called me. A son of a bitch. One of the few times I've ever heard him use words like that, and they were directed at me. Maybe I deserved it, maybe I didn't, but what if that was what made me not be there when he needed someone? 

Goddammit, Daniel. I hate you.

Please come back. 

The End


End file.
